


My Vampire Neighbor

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: You've recently moved to Staten Island. You would like to get to know your neighbors better. When you do, you fall in love.Nadja x female reader





	My Vampire Neighbor

You walk home from a long shift at work.

You head towards your house.

You're stopped by a noise. You turn around.

There is your neighbor, leaving their house.

They're dressed like they are from 18th century Europe.

"Hey!" You call out to her.

She turns to you, clearly acknowledging your existence.

You walk towards her, "Hi! I'm Y/N."

She smiles at you, "I'm Nadja." She looks at the moon and then back at you. "I've got to go," she says in her Romanian accent.

With that, she turns away as your heart beats fast.


End file.
